


Sleepover

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny gets dominant, F/M, Love me some dominant Benny, So sorry it's been this long since an update, as an apology..., enjoy dearies, let there be smut hehe, this fic is longer than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: The boys drop you off at Benny's for the weekend, still in the dark about your decision to move in with him, and you and Benny take advantage of the alone time.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Long time no publish. I had no idea it had been that long :( Between college finals and being swamped at work I've had zero time to write, it sucks. I hope you guys like this :)

* * *

The boys dropped you off at Benny's for a couple days while they tackled yet another hunt they deemed too dangerous, and you had yet to tell them about your decision to move in with Benny. During this trip, you were to be strictly research and knowing Sam, he'd probably time his calls near bedtime or before Benny went to work, hoping to interrupt or totally prevent  _ something _ .

 

You hopped out of the impala, and you were almost to the front steps when Dean shouted at you. You spun to see him standing by the driver's door, arms outstretched and waiting for a hug. You dropped your bag on the step, carefully setting down the styrofoam cooler in your hands, and ran back to Dean, thanking him again for letting you stay with Benny. "No problem, baby sis. Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do... I take that back, don't do anything I  _ would _ do." You playfully punched his arm and Sam got out to say goodbye. 

 

You couldn't have been happier when they pulled out of the long driveway. Staying with Benny had always been enjoyable, but now that there was lots of sex and the knowledge that you’d soon be moving in together, it got even better. You pulled out the key he gave you and carried your things inside, setting the bag on the bed and preparing to surprise Benny when he got home. You checked the fridge and placed the box in the middle of the top shelf, then went to get dressed. You toed off your converse and shimmied into a little blue and flowery sun dress you'd bought just for him, partnering it with matching wedges. 

 

Benny got home from work an hour or so after you arrived and greeted you with a handsome smile, tossing his cap onto the couch. "There's my beautiful Chère." Even in heels, you tiptoed and pressed your lips to his. "Since when do hunter girls wear dresses?" 

 

"Since they know they're going to spend an all too short weekend with their big, handsome man and wanna look pretty for him. Do you like it?" 

 

"Of course, Darlin'." He eyed you hungrily, spinning you so he could see the back of the dress. You had planned to wear it strictly for Benny's eyes only, so you bought it one size smaller then you normally would. It hugged your figure perfectly, versus buying it a little loose like usual. His eyes danced over the tops of your breasts as he turned you and when you were faced away from him, his eyes traveled down south. The dress was a bit too short in the back and with the heels pushing your backside out, he could see the bottom curve of your ass. He gripped your arms and pressed himself against you, "Sweetheart, that dress ain't very ladylike. But I am enjoying the view." He kissed and nipped your neck, making you moan when his human teeth raked over your pulse point. 

 

"Benny... Oh, wait." He instantly dropped his hands from your arms, and backed up an inch or so. 

 

"Everything alright?" 

 

"Everything is perfect" You smiled, heels clicking on the hardwood floor all the way to the fridge. "I just almost forgot your present." 

 

"You brought me a present?" He raised an eyebrow and watched with curiosity as you pulled a large styrofoam box from the fridge and nudged the door shut with your foot. You set it on the table and he pulled the lid off, seeing a box full of blood bags. All AB negative, his favorite. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around you, holding a bag in his other hand. "Thank you, Chère. But you didn't have to." 

 

"I wanted to though. And I'm glad I did, because you only have like two bags left in your fridge." 

 

"I've been meaning to get some more, just haven't had time." 

 

You shook your head, "I don't know how you forget about food... But I guess that's why I'm here. Now you have a reason to let me move in." You teased, letting him pull you in for another kiss. 

 

"Chère, I have plenty o' reasons to keep you here with me. You spoilin' me is just another one for the list." 

 

"Speaking of spoiling you, I know you're gonna argue, but it's already done and you can't take it back, so why waste it." Under the top layer of bags you pulled out a small box that had a slightly crushed ribbon on it. "Surprise... I brought dessert." 

 

He cautiously opened it and held it at waist level, "blood? Suga' I hate to break it to ya, but ya already got me a box full o’ blood." 

 

"Really? I forgot I got you a whole box." You joked, laughing. "Smell this one, bet it smells different, and tastes a little sweeter." 

 

He turned the bag over in his hand, seeing no indication of the blood type, and brought it closer to his face. His eyes closed with satisfaction as he was met with the savory scent of honeysuckle. It had a very subtle lacing of bitterness and his eyes darkened with lust. "This is yours." He purred, and you innocently extended your arm, letting the small red pin prick on the inside of your elbow show. 

 

"Properly taken this morning, fresh from the source." 

 

"You shouldn't have, Suga'. But I love it, I'll enjoy it after dinner... I was thinkin' I could cook for ya, and then we could maybe slip off to bed a little early?" 

 

You pouted, "Dean made us stop for dinner just before we got here, and I didn't know when you'd be home, so I ate... But I'd be happy to take you up on the goin' to bed early part." He set his dessert bag back on top of the others and shut the box back in the fridge, you toyed with the ends of your hair and blushed, not looking him in the eye. "Um... Benny?" 

 

"hmm." 

 

You inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to work up enough courage to speak. You could feel your heartbeat speed up and knew he'd catch on quickly, if he hadn't already. "Benny, I hope you don't think it sounds too kinky but, I kinda want you to ‘have your way with me’ tonight." 

 

"Darlin’, haven’t we already figured out I’m okay with kinky?" 

 

"I guess you’re right." You giggled and he tilted your chin up, making you look at him. 

 

"I love you more than anything, Chère." 

 

"I love you more than anything too." You reached up, pressing your hands against his firm chest. You slid your hand along his chest and shoulder, entwining your fingers in the scruff at the base of his neck and pulled him to crash his lips onto yours. He held your face between both hands and brushed his lips against yours. 

 

"Go get rid o' this dress and lay on the bed, I'll be in there in just a minute."  

 

... 

 

You lay on your back, unable to see under the darkness of the cloth that shrouded your eyes from the evening light which filtered through the tattered window cover. Beneath you the soft sheets made little noise as you adjusted your position, to the left you heard Benny whistle his pleasure at the view. He trailed a finger down the side of your leg, running the entire length of it. "Mmm, Chère... You look so good laying there like that. Presentin' yourself to me like ya are." When his hand reached your ankles he grabbed both of them, spinning you to rest your legs around his hips, your feet meeting just below the curve of his ass. He massaged you gently, staring down at his wet, whimpering little hunter. Hungrily taking in every inch of bare skin that lay in front of him, "You gonna be good, and listen? Or am I gonna have to spank ya?" He purred, making small circles on your hips with his thumbs. 

 

"I'll be your good girl, Benny. I promise." You mewled pitifully as his attention shifted from your hips to your aching center, he got you so hot and bothered without even trying that you never stood a chance with him. He easily sunk two fingers inside your heat and you moaned in pleasure, adding his name to the end of it as a sigh. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, before pulling away and dropping your legs to hang over the edge of the mattress. You whined and he chuckled from somewhere else in the room. You had no idea if he was clothed still or if he was as naked as you were. All you knew was that when he pulled away, he was only in jeans, but you had a feeling those were gone. You heard what sounded like chair springs, and boots dropping to the old wood floor, assuming he sat down to strip of his remaining clothes. 

 

"Do you trust me, Chère?" 

 

"Of course, Baby, so much." As soon as the words left your mouth, you felt his hands reposition you on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he joined you, kneeling over your form and pinning your wrists in place. He bent forward pressing soft kisses to each wrist before continuing to have his way with you. He kissed down your neck, nipping gently at your pulse point, and continued down the valley between your breasts, kissing their peaks as he went. His hand moved from your wrists to your breasts, palming them and lavishing them with open mouthed adoration. 

 

"Lord you're beautiful, Darlin'." You tried to wiggle under his grasp but he had your legs trapped between his. Still blindfolded, you carefully judged where you thought everything was and moved your hand to grab a fistful of his hair, silently motivating him to do more, and letting your other hand rest on his bicep. He took your hint and you felt a Cheshire grin against your breast. He pulled away from you completely, your only contact was his legs against yours as he knelt over you. His hands cupped your face and he slid the cloth from over your eyes, "I wanna see those gorgeous eyes when I fuck you, Chère." 

 

“God, I love when you’re like this.” Being a Winchester, you had grown up with swearing and even in your own vocabulary it was commonplace, but when Benny swore it was different. Something in the tone of his voice lit the fire inside you, hearing him swear turned you on like crazy, especially when he was angry. In the haze of your brewing desire, you hadn't notice him shift his position, spreading your legs so he fit between perfectly between them. Before you could react, he pulled you closer, resting your thighs on his lap. He pressed his hand to your stomach, holding you in place, and stealing some of your slick to lube himself. He pumped his thick cock, teasing your entrance with the tip. It was just enough to make you throw away any pride you had and beg, whimpering quietly how you wanted and needed him. "Benny, please." You knew the three perfect little words that would bend him to your will, "I need you." He growled and filled you with one quick snap of his hips, making you cry out in pleasure. He stilled, allowing you time to adjust, before setting a ravenous pace. You cried and moaned, his name the only word in your vocabulary as he drilled you further and further into the mattress. The coiling heat in your stomach grew and you felt the intense bliss of your orgasm nearing, he adjusted his angle and hit all the right spots perfectly with every thrust, forcing you to come crashing over the edge. "Benny, Benny, I-- Ahhhh." Your eyes fluttered shut, and your walls tightened around his length.  

 

He growled contentedly, working you through the aftershocks of what was definitely one of the best orgasms of your life. He let you come down a little and quickly worked you back up to a second release, this one hitting even harder than the first. When he pulled out you whimpered at the loss, still trying to come down from the high. "Don't worry, Suga'. I ain't nowhere near finished havin' my way with you." He panted, "Get on your knees, Chère... If you can hold you'self up enough." 

 

"I, ah, Benny." You mewled, rolling onto your stomach and face planting into his pillow the second you sought support from your shaky arms. He laughed and pressed his chest against your back, kissing your neck and sucking dark purple markings that you knew would be hard to hide. You couldn't care less right now, you'd wear his marks and love bites with pride. He pulled you to your knees and adjusted the pillows in front of you, laying you against them with your ass in the air. He wrapped a handful of hair around his fist and pulled back just barely, not enough to hurt but enough to raise your head an inch or two. He palmed your ass, gifting you a small slap which only served to turn you on more. 

 

"You're so beautiful, Darlin’." He ground against you, his arousal still fully evident. "Such a perfect little thing... Somehow you're crazy enough to love me." He exhaled with a breathy laugh, and pressed a kiss to the center of your spine.  

 

You giggled, "Benny, that tickles." You pressed against him, wiggling your hips and urging him to continue his previous activities. "Please." His hands found purchase on your curves, and he filled you agonizingly slow. You whined, and angled your hips up, trying desperately to press against him harder. Benny stilled your hips and pulled out an inch, "I believe your exact words were 'Benny, I hope you don't think it sounds too kinky but, I kinda want you to have your way with me tonight'... Or am I mistaken." You growled into the pillows regretting the words he'd quoted exactly. He smirked, "That's what I thought, Chère."  

 

He sunk slowly back into you, filling every inch perfectly and setting a slow pace, this time reminding you of the gentle vamp you'd lost your virginity to a few months back. He alternated his movements, bringing you right to the edge and backing off, repeating it over and over, but never letting you find release. You whimpered and begged, finally resigning to burying your face in the pillow when you knew he couldn't be persuaded. He took that as his cue and increased his pace, his deliciously thick thighs hitting your ass with every thrust. "Benny!" You squealed, not even noticing his arm had wrapped around you until he began drawing small circles around your clit. Your muscles went weak and you fell hard over the edge of a third orgasm, your climax sparking his. He came with a deep growl and hot satisfaction filled every cell in your body.  

 

He pulled out, rolling off to the side of you and pulling you with him. You lay tangled in each other’s arms, panting, and kissing lazily. You splayed your hand across his toned  chest and rested your head beneath his chin. His breathing evened out and he ran his fingers over your sweat matted hair, kissing your forehead tenderly. "Get some sleep, Darlin'.... I want you nice and rested for round two." 

 

A goofy smile found its way onto your face, and you hummed, "I don't know if I can take that much pleasure... But at least I'd die a happy woman." You summoned enough strength to turn, so he was spooning you, and when you snuggled against him you could feel his already semi-hard length. You giggled, "My god, your recovery is insane." 

 

He chuckled, "Why thank you...Perks of being with a healthy vampire, Darlin'." 

 

Your smile was interrupted by a large yawn and you soon lost to the exhaustion that claimed your entire body, drifting to sleep with Benny gently petting your hair.


End file.
